


That Crashed and Burned.

by MoonAndShadows



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonAndShadows/pseuds/MoonAndShadows
Summary: Bella and Edward just didn't work out. None if the main couples did so here's a mess of new ones.





	1. Introducing My walking Disaster: Edward.

Edward tries to forget who he was before he was a Cullen. Before he was a monster. Thinking about it just makes everything hurt more. He was born in June 1901 in Chicago. His father was distant with work but the money he made provided Edward with the opportunity to take music lessons and go to a private school.

Him and his father weren't close at all but he got enough parental support from his mom. He was the center of her world. He was obsessed with joining the military but could never do it because he knew it would hurt his mother. He was a successful pianist.

In 1918 him and his parents all contracted the Spanish influenza. His father died first and Edward felt nothing. It was only him and his mother left and it didn't seem like either of them had too long to live. His mother begged their doctor to do anything in his power to save her son and so he did. This is when he met Doctor Carlisle Cullen.

Edward remembers dying. He remembers catching Spanish influenza and almost suffocating on his own blood. Death would've been welcomed, at least then he would have had a chance to go to heaven. Edward never blamed Carlisle for the fact that he no longer had a soul. He also didn't blame him for turning him into a vampire. Edward formed a deep bond with Carlisle quickly and soon started to see him as his father.

Doctor Carlisle gained all of Edward’s trust and affection unlike Edward's biological father. Soon they realized that Edward had telepathic abilities. It wasn't until later that Edward gained a new mother. In 1921 Carlisle changed Esme into a vampire after a failed suicide attempt. Edward was still young enough to need a mother and Esme provided exactly that. Edward was the kind of child (even though He's 17) to do anything to earn praise.

He tried so hard to make his new parents proud of him. as he slowly felt more comfortable he stopped feeling like he needed to prove himself. Eventually he just understood that they loved him.

A little later in his life he went through a rough time where he ran away from Carlisle. He thought that maybe if he killed people for the greater good that it would make it ok and maybe he could earn back his soul this way. He killed Esme's abusive ex-husband but soon felt guilty and returned to his adoptive parents.

Two years after he returned he gained a (sort of) sibling. Her name was Rosalie. Part of the reason Carlisle changed her was in hopes that her and Edward would fall in love. Edward hated her shallow and self absorbed personality though. He could read her like an open book and he hated every page. So they became sort of like siblings they still aren't on very good terms.

In 1935 they found Emmett and he joined the family. Edward always felt like Rosalie and Emmett's relationship was one sided with Emmett putting in all the effort. He thinks his new brother could do a lot better than her.

Fifteen years after finding Emmett, Jasper and Alice found them. They were adopted into the family so that they could escape the horrors of their past. Jasper keeps mostly to himself but takes a strong liking to Emmett. Edward hates how possessive Rosalie is of Emmett. He thinks it would be good if they broke up.

Jasper seems so torn apart every time Rosalie glares at him for talking to Emmett. He can't seem to figure out what he did wrong. Edward feels pity for Jasper and Jasper knows that he does. Jasper doesn't like being pitied.

At first time sort of flew by for Edward. In 2005 he earned two medical degrees and less than four years later he was back in high school because with the face of a teenager it's hard to pass for being in your late twenties. That's when they moved to Forks, Washington. They had lived there before but that was a long time ago. Anyone who would remember them wouldn't be taken seriously.

The cullen's had an agreement to stay off the werewolf territory. Edward has some trouble following this rule even though he knows how important it is. He likes to go into the parts of the forest that belong to the werewolves and look at all the plants. They have the more dense parts of the forest while the Cullen's have the meadows which makes no sense, but ok.

He met a werewolf there once. He couldn't have been older than fourteen or fifteen he smelled of wolf but looked human. The boy was beautiful even when angry. His chocolate colored eyes and caramel skin seemed to call out to Edward but he ignored it. He could see all of this boy's thoughts so clearly. He was just oozing rage. Edward sighed and left their territory not wanting to start a war. He did want to figure out the boy's name though.

Edward hates how slow time can go sometimes. When you're given an eternity but a year won't go by as quickly as you want it to. When he met Bella he thought his entire world was finally coming together it was like the night sky meeting the stars. At least that's what he thought.

She smelled so strongly of human that it was intoxicating. It was like his own brand of heroin. He knew he had to avoid her because it was the only way to keep her safe. Something kept bringing him back to her. He always had to save her from harm but it also felt like he was the thing putting her into harm's way. That's why he left her. His entire family moved away. Edward moved to a place completely alone. He was hoping to figure everything out, he wanted to be able to be ok without Bella but he had become sort of dependent.

Before he left he made Bella promise him to not be reckless. He also promised her that she would never see him again. He really thought this was the best way to keep her safe.

While he was gone she got very close with Jacob, who just so happened to be the angry boy in the woods. These miss adventures involved falling off a motorcycle and jumping off a cliff. Alice saw a vision of Bella jumping off a cliff and thought she committed suicide so she told Rosalie to lie about what she saw and left to see if Bella was alive.

Rosalie being a bitch called Edward and told him that Bella was dead. It just so happens that at this exact time Alice, Bella, and Jacob were at Bella's house. Edward calls Bella's house phone almost at the point of falling apart and Jacob picks up the phone. When Edward asks to talk to Bella's dad this werewolf bitch tells Edward that he can't come to the phone because he's preparing for a funeral. Well shit.

So Edward decides it's time to commit suicide. So he goes to the Volturi and asks them to kill him, since they are known for doing assisted suicides for vampires. They say no because Edwards gifts are too powerful.

Edward is dead set on dying so he's just going to have to make them kill him. He sets up a plan to reveal himself as a vampire to everyone so that he can be killed, plot twist Bella saves him.

Alright I'm skipping ahead.

Edward really isn't sure of what he wants anymore. Bella has been playing with his emotions all over the place and she doesn't respect the fact that he wants to wait till they are married to have sex. He's also not going to change her until they are married and that upsets her as well. He feels pressured and he doesn't like it at all. He's so happy once they are engaged though. It feels like he's floating on air. He couldn't be happier. He's so happy but he also feels like this isn't what he's supposed to be doing.

Bella is hiding their engagement from Jacob and it upset Edward. It's like she doesn't want people to know. Then all shit breaks loose and she kisses him Jacob. 

She kisses Jacob. They are engaged and she kisses him. Edward feels numb. He'll let her leave him. He just wants her to be happy, that doesn't stop him from feeling hurt. She kisses Jacob before he left to go to battle.

It was in that battle the Jacob broke a lot of the bones on half his body. Luckily Carlisle was able to re-break them into place and then put them into casts. But since he's a werewolf he should heal fast. Honestly, Edward has never been more scared in his life and he can't wrap his head around it.

Even when Bella is in danger he has never been as scared as he was when Jacob got hurt. It sort of opened up his eyes. He's sick of being used by Bella. He's also afraid that he'll lose his chance at new love because of her. Jacob is in love with Bella and Edward doesn't stand a chance.

He doesn't really care though. Edward is fine with admiring from afar. He tells Bella that he doesn't want to get married anymore. Alice turns Bella into a vampire like she's been asking and life moves on. He starts "watching" Jacob. He just doesn't want him to get into trouble or get hurt. He just keeps falling deeper in love with the werewolf everyday.

Avoiding seeing him face to face isn't really helping him at all. He use to hate the scent of werewolves but now Jacob's scent drives him crazy. Just catching his scent on the breeze makes his heart beat faster. It's not an intoxication like with Bella. It's something sweeter like finally being prescribed a medication that works for you.

He feels alive when he's close to Jacob. That might be why he's avoiding him. He's not use to love feeling like that. He's not used to feeling so good. He thought being with Bella was perfection but he was so wrong. He's not even with Jacob and he knows they could be so much better than him and Bella. They would work so well together.

He's been talking to Carlisle about this and he's not so positive that it'll turn out well. He hears his father's warnings but he just can't listen to them. He has to follow his gut instinct. he wants this so much. He wants Jacob. He doubts Jacob feels the same just based on the fact of how much he hates vampires and how they ruined his tribe a very long time ago.

Edward doesn't blame him either. He thinks Jacob has very good reasoning behind why he hates vampires. He's not mad at him at all. He doesn't even think he could change Jacob's mind. He's not wrong after all. Vampires are horrible bloodthirsty creatures. They prey on the living and hide in the shadows. They are nothing but pure evil . Edward knows how downright disgusting his own kind can be and how most of them never want to change. Covens like the Cullen's exist but not many.

Not a lot of vampires would choose to give up on human flesh. They want to continue their murderous lifestyle till the day someone gets close enough to kill them. Edward can almost see the appeal. The thought of feeding on humans drives him insane. He's so glad that he has good control of himself. If he was as weak as he once was just thinking of human blood could drive him to do bad things.

Edward isn't a good person. Maybe once a long time ago, before he was a vampire, he may have been good. But not now. He finds himself watching Jacob again or as Alice likes to call it "protectively stalking what isn't his".

Bella who is now apart of their coven has been telling Jacob all about how Edward feels, not that Edward has any clue about that.

He doesn't know that Jacob always knows when he's watching him. He can smell him miles away. Edward thinks he's sneaky and can keep his emotions and watching Jacob a secret without ever having to confess how he feels. He gets to protect him in every way possible. He could protect him by killing people, if needed, who may hurt him and by keeping at a distance. It's good.

Edward can handle never really having Jacob be his. He's fine with this. At least he thought he was. That is until Jacob started flirting with everything that has two legs. Man? women? Jacob doesn't care. Luckily it never goes past flirting. Edward has never wanted to break his rule of no sex before marriage until now. He wants to claim Jacob by fucking him until he knows... damn it, Edward.

He hates you. He doesn't know about your feelings. He's not yours. He can flirt with whoever he wants. That doesn't stop Edward from wanting to fuck him senseless. He wants Jacob to know how much he wants him. He doesn't want Jacob to flirt with other people.

On one horrible night Jacob takes it past flirting and casual making out. Edward is glad he doesn't have to see it. He can hear all of it though. Jacob is making out with a complete stranger in a bathroom at a party. Jacob is almost nineteen now. Hopefully he's sober while he's making this choice. Edward leans against the back of the house and drowns out all the other people's thoughts in the house.

All he can hear is Jacob. Just little things. Like how the guy is using too much tongue and Jacob thinks he's going to choke on it. Or how the guy is moving fast, a little too fast for what Jacob wants. He's shocked by what he hears next. Jacob is thinking about how he wishes it were Edward who had him pressed against a wall. He's thinking about how he knows Edward could make him feel so much better than this.

He's thinking so loudly. It's almost like its purposeful. It's like he knows Edward is listening. Edward has a mix of emotions. Mostly blind jealousy and rage. What really sets him off is the guys thoughts. How can humans be so disgusting? The guy can tell Jacob is hesitating but he's going to make him go all the way anyways. Edward is disgusted and full of rage. He walks into the party looking like he's going to tear someone apart. His eyes have gone completely black. He's never wanted to kill a human so much in his life. He kicks open the bathroom door and pulls the man off Jacob.

When the man tries to come at him, Edward just punches him. He's careful and only breaks his jaw. In reality he could have decapitated the man with a single punch. A broken jaw will be the least of his problems if he tries something like that again. Luckily, the parties music drowned out what just happened and barely anyone saw.

Edward softly asks Jacob to follow him and leads him outside to his car. He probably has a lot of explaining to do. He doesn't say anything for a while and just tries to analyze Jacobs thoughts. They are an absolute mess. Apparently Jacob is turned on by the fact Edward just punched a man for making out with him. He likes that Edward is protective? But he doesn't even know how Edward feels.

Edward gets ready to explain to him how much he cares for him and everything that he'd do to protect him. But Jacob cuts him off. Jacob simply says "I know" then kisses Edward softly on the lips before getting into into his car.

Edward has never had his thoughts read before. He doesn't know if that's exactly what happened here but he's thrown for a loop. Fuck. He wants to fuck Jacob senseless when they get to wherever they are going. Fuck waiting until marriage. He smirks and gets into the driver's seat. He looks over at Jacob who's wearing such a smug look. He's looking like he just won the biggest stuffed animal In the crane game after the five kids before him failed. Edward...well, he feels happy for the first time in a long time. He starts the car and drives off into the distance. This is going to be a good night.


	2. Introducing The Walking Cutie Pie: Alice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one gets to be fully together yet. That'll happen when i introduce their partner.

Alice loved Bella long before Edward fully understood he wanted to pursue her romantically. As more than just really good smelling visual stimulation. She truly loved Bella as soon as she saw her. Bella's scent was something Alice could only describe as floral. When she was around the human more, she got use to it. Like lavender and citrus tea. She smelled sweet and Alice wanted nothing more than to sink her teeth right into her.

Ok, maybe Alice did want a few things a bit more. She wanted to stop watching Edward and Bella's messy relationship fall apart at the seams. She wanted to stop dating Jasper. Especially when they had both been honest with each other and said they are gay. Why do they stay together you ask? Its safe, secure, and to keep up appearances. 

Alice had a messy past but not truly as messy as Jasper's. Alice was born in 1901 to a middle class family in Mississippi. Her past was riddled with her being able to see the future and no one believing her. The problem was when she did see the future, people blamed her for what happened. The people in her town called her a "witch" and said sure was "changeling". 

She saw visions of her mom being murdered and she could do nothing to prevent it. Within six months of her mother's death, her father remarried some blonde woman. Alice's stepmother treated her coldly and turned her little sister into a pet. She had a hunch that her new stepmother had killed her mom.

Alice then had a vision of her dad and stepmother planning to kill her. She tried to tell the town marshal but she wasn't fast enough. Alice's father told the town she went mad and she was put into a psychiatric ward. 

While at the asylum she was given electroshock therapy which gave her total amnesia. On the bright side it did return her bubbly and humorous personality. A vampire who worked there became close with Alice and treated her like his own daughter. He tried to protect her from the worst treatments the best he could but most of his efforts were in vain. 

Alice one day saw a vampire named James chasing after her scent. She told her vampire friend, they planned to run away together until she got another vision that he was close. The vampire decided his only decision was to bite her. So that's what he did. He bit her and snuck her out of the ward. Then he distracted James sacrificing himself in the making. 

Alice became a full fledged vampire after that then she had a couple of conflicting visions. One of her and Jasper happily living with this family called the Cullens. She's happy to see that the future is brighter.

In 1948, She sees a new vision a day before she's supposed to meet Jasper in the diner. She sees a girl with soft brown hair in a silk nightgown. She had long eyelashes and her fangs are sharp. Alice was approaching her on the bed seductively. Her scent fills Alice's senses, it's lavender, Then the vision ends. 

When Alice first met Jasper she realized that he wasn't very interested in her sexually. They got along great but there just wasn't a spark. Then they met the Cullens. She watched with interest how Jasper fawned over Emmett. 

It was like something switched on inside of Jasper. He was a different person entirely around Emmet. A little smile on those soft lips, a sway to his hips when they walk together. Alice noticed but Emmett was none the wiser.

Then came Bella Swan, the one from her vision with the long eyelashes. She has nice curves that are hidden by the layers of clothes she wears. Alice loves her personality. She loves everything about Bella. Well, almost everything. 

Alice isn't a big fan of how Bella is in love with her brother or how she's stringing along her brother's future mate. She sometimes sees visions from a distant future or a perfect future that may never happen. Alice has seen visions of Edward and Jacob cuddling with smiles on their faces while chatting with Alice and Bella who are doing the same. 

Its little visions like that that get her through seeing Bella so in love with Edward or seeing Edward tear apart Bella's heart. She was content being the best friend. The one Bella can write to in her darkest hour when no one else will listen. Alice is there. She wanted to be there more but everything has to be how Edward wants it. She can't stand him sometimes.

Around the time of the engagement when Bella kissed Jacob everything between the triangle fell apart. It was amusing to Alice because she saw it coming. The kiss, not the falling apart. That was a deviation from the plan. Edward made a choice no one was expecting. He said he didn't want to share his partner. He should have listened in on Jacob's thoughts in that moment. "Possessive mates are sexy." 

Alice got lucky. Bella asked to room with her after she was turned. Maybe it was only natural since Alice turned her but this was a big step. Alice tried to think if it as only a sleepover but then she saw her soft brown hair and long eyelashes. 

Bella wore black silk shorts the first night and a tank top. Alice wanted to burn that sight into her memory and never forget it. 

They cuddled, neither of them needing to sleep but Bella asked if they could lay down and rest just so she could get use to the whole not sleeping thing. It was cute. Alice couldn't say no.

She held Bella close and drank in her sweet scent that didn't dissolve with becoming a vampire, but just changed a bit. There was normal vampire smell and now a hit of patchouli to her normal scent. This was nice...perfect even. She could handle being just a best friend forever if it meant holding this woman in her arms for the rest of her life. 


	3. Introducing My Southern Gay: Jasper.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No homo cuddle buddies.

It was a hot summer day in Houston, when Jasper was born. The year was 1844, his mother wasn't the typical southern Belle and his father was nowhere to be seen. The doctor didn't ask many questions. This situation wasn't extremely odd in this area of Houston. She was raped most likely, no one could get her to speak on how she got pregnant. She was certain on keeping him though. 

Jasper was lucky to grow up in his own little bubble with his angel of a mother. She was the sugar to his spice. He was always a bit cold and sassy, while she was calm and sweet. 

He could always read how she or someone else was feeling by their expression and he acted accordingly depending on what it was. His mom joked that he could feel others emotions. In truth, he was just good at reading faces.

She shaped him to believe things their little community frowned upon. As a family they didn't support the Confederate army but he was of age to fight and was being pushed in that direction by their town.

He was a good soldier, he listened and fought well. His mind was on his mother back home. The other men called him names but he paid them no mind. He soon rose in rank and became a major in the Confederate army. This did leave a bad taste in his mouth. He didn't fully support what the south was fighting for. 

One night he found three women, one whose name was Maria, turned him into a vampire. She ruined his life. He would never see his sugar sweet mother again. Never hear her sing song voice as she baked in the kitchen. Never tell her how much she truly shaped him into a good man. He would be collared and chained to Maria from now on. 

She had plans for him. Plans he didn't want to be apart of but he had no choice in refusing. The thirst was the worst part. She helped with that, teaching him how to properly hunt. So he aided her in the creation of a newborn vampire army. Not a great give and take. 

Jasper knew from a young age that he wasn't interested in women the same way he was interested in men. But he also knew it wasn't proper for two men to be in love. So he loved Maria, that's what he told himself. He loved the mind games and the seclusion. He even loved the fact she made him kill off newborns all the time and it was driving him father and father away from humanity.

He felt their emotions when they died. All their fear. They were so frantic and terrified. He's become something beyond repair. 

He befriended a newborn named Peter and let him escape. This changed how Maria viewed him. She began to fear him. She was going to plot to kill him, so he decided he would kill her first. His years in this coven had turned him into a savage. He was no longer the boy his mother raised. 

In the 1940's he left Maria and the bloodthirsty coven behind...he just couldn't have anymore blood on his hands. The trail of bodies was too long. He decided to go north with Peter but then decided to even leave him behind, knowing that a complete fresh start might be best. 

In 1948 he met Alice, she was peculiar and bubbly. She reminded him of his mother and warmed his fragile heart. They became close rather fast and she told him about her visions and about this "vegetarian" vampire family named the cullens. This gave him hope in the world for the first time in years. 

While trying to find the Cullens with her sight, He was also trying to adjust to his new diet which Alice was already very used to. They finally located the family in the 1950's and joined them quickly. Carlisle suggested they get married, against what Alice's visions had shown: Jasper said he'd like to wait. 

Jasper doesn't want to marry a woman. To be honest, he knows he can't marry a man so he doesn't want to marry anyone. It sounds like a child throwing a tantrum but darn it. He sighs and goes outside to think in the clear air. He doesn't expect to be followed. He turns to look and blushed faintly at Emmett. 

"I saw you go outside. You looked kinda upset after Carlisle said you should get married...you got guts...when I got saved by Rosalie then changed by Carlisle, I thought I owed everyone something so I simply said yes to the marriage and rushed into things i wish i thought more on...I love Rosalie but..don't tell anyone this...I regret marrying her…" Emmett says bluntly but his voice is shy and hesitant.

Jasper uses his power to ease Emmett's emotions and help him feel relaxed. Emmett smiles softly. "Thanks, Jasp." 

Jasper finds himself failing to find words. A nickname so soon? This big oaf is so strange. Before he can say anything Rosalie is calling for Emmett and he disappears back inside. 

As time passes, Jasper watches Emmett from a slight distance. He doesn't want to upset Rosalie. He does feel himself falling for the lovable idiot. 

Over time he starts to hate little things about Rosalie. How they get married every 20 years or so and have a big wedding, how she loves hogging all of the attention, it pisses him off. Then there is her glaring. He finds it slightly amusing to get her to glare now. 

It was 1981 and jasper was an up incoming lawyer. He had become this to give his family all new names. He had been working for days on end to finish the work for this one case and then Emmett walks in and stands in front of his desk. "Wasn't my door locked?" Jasper says with a small smile even though he already knows the answer. 

"You gave me a spare, remember? You need to meditate for a while. Alice is on a hunt and she told me to take care of you so this is me doing that." Emmett responds with a sly smirk. 

Jasper feels large safe arms wrap around him and pick him up out of the chair. He latches onto him without really thinking about it, Emmett's woodsy scent of pine, sawdust, maple syrup, and that darn cologne he can never place is addictive. He's also drained. Not tired, just drained. 

Emmett carries him to the large sofa like bed, that Jasper keeps in his room for moments like this and lays down with him. "Can you meditate while I hold you?" Emmett speaks softly as if not wanting to disturb him. Jasper just nods gently.

They rest like this for a long time. Jasper is the only one to notice the negative emotions in the room for a short period of time that come and go. Rosalie must've been looking for Emmett and found him. The saddest part is, Jasper feels good about hurting her. Maybe he still is a savage deep down.

Their relationship continues like this for a long time. Just really close cuddle buddies. Until Alice has a vision and she shares it with Jasper and Emmett without telling either of them that the other knows. It wasn't the smartest move on her part. Its ok, for now everyone is distracted with the human Bella swan. 


	4. Introducing Always Second Best: Leah.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie may seem a bit out of character in her brief appearance. Hell, they are all out of character. But I'll explain more of her thoughts in her chapter. This fic should be a little over 8 chapters.

From a young age Leah was close with her family but was very competitive. She played lots of games with her cousin Emily and as long as the game was physical, Leah won. When it came to beauty and intelligence, Emily had her beat. Leah hated being second best at anything. She was born in 1986 on a foggy spring night, which said a lot about her mood most of the time. Foggy, grumpy and upset. 

She was very competitive and close with Seth, her brother, as he was growing up too. She loved a challenge and even though he was small and young, as he grew, he began to challenge her. 

Then she met who she thought was the love of her life. The sun to her moon, Sam. He was an Alpha of a man and controlled the parts of her life that were out of control. To be honest Leah didn't think she could ask for anything better.

She was happy and desperately in love for three years until he disappeared off the face of the earth. It was their junior year of high school. Her life collapsed. Her heart shattered and her mind became a desolate wasteland filled with fog. She was unreachable by friends and family.

Then two weeks later he returned. No explanation, no hello, absolutely nothing. That tore her to shreds. That kicked her down farther. So she gave him space.

Then Emily game to visit and Leah was so excited to see her best friend. Suddenly it got all twisted, though. Sam saw Emily for the first time since his disappearance and imprinted on her. That same night he broke up with Leah. 

Second best to her once again, right? Isn't it funny? Leah can't get enough of it. She hoped Emily would reject him but soon the happy couple spread their news all over the place. It made her sick. She blamed them for this bitter feeling inside.

When she first phased into a wolf while arguing with her mother it gave her father a fatal heart attack. She unintentionally kills her father just by being a female werewolf. Her life sucks. Then her brother phases just out of rage and grief. They don't get anything good. Dead father and wolf siblings.

Now she gets to hear the happy couple in her head 24/7. It makes her want to vomit. At least they get to know how much it sickens her. She also makes sure to bring up sensitive topics in the mind link to make all of them suffer. 

Leah not only has to listen to the constant sound of the love birds but now its Bella, Bella, Bella, all the time. Jacob never stops talking about her. He speaks about her and thinks about her all the time. 

She could see it happening before it even happened. It all unraveling in Jacob's head. The whole situation. Such a big mess. Leah decides to distance herself from it after the big fight. The one with the newborns. 

Leah meets one of Cullens in the woods. She really can't place which one it is. But the vampire is beautiful, she's got long honey blonde hair and violet eyes. Then Leah feels it almost immediately. That she's imprinted on this vampire. Oh shit. Well what does she have to lose. 

Leah looks at her from her position on her motorcycle on the bike path. The vampire looks upset and distressed. "What's wrong, Barbie? Lost your coven? You do know you're on wolf territory." 

Rosalie sighs and runs her fingers through her curls. "Just got dumped by my really long term boyfriend and he won't tell me why...I know I'm on wolf territory. I'll leave." 

Trying to put on a rough exterior, while silently melting on the inside, "Nah, hop on, Babe. Let's leave these men behind for a while. What do you say?" Leah says hesitantly.

Rosalie smirks and gets on the bike. "Take me anywhere, doggy~" 

Leah feels warmth spread throughout her system like nothing she's felt before. She feels happy, it's a brand new start and the connection with Sam is finally broken.


End file.
